Mischief is Forever
by princessg101
Summary: Sequel to Just Like Old Times, the twins have left school and come to Grimmauld Place to break the news...


` Mischief is Forever

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a sequel to my story Just Like Old Times. ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

"COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Molly Weasley's voice reverberated off the cavernous walls of the Grimmauld Place kitchen. She had just found out her twins sons had left school and the sheer amount of mayhem they had caused while doing it. Fred and George stood side by side, hands behind their backs, heads bowed. They were just letting their mother get it out of her system, especially since they had sidestepped her questions about where they got the money to set up shop. The story was they got it from selling products to students but both of them knew she didn't really believe it.

"MOLLY! MOLLY!" a voice cried over the matriarch's shrieks. Sirius and Remus had walked in, wearing shocked expressions to the see the twins there.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on them, "What?!" she asked furiously.

Sirius held up his hands, "No need to get started on me. You were loud enough to wake up mother. What on earth is going on?"

"What's going on is my sons have decided to quit school and start a joke shop," Molly shot a scary look at her boys. "What's going on is that right now there is SWAMP in the corridors, fireworks were rampaging through the school, and a poltergeist has been specific _orders_ to cause trouble." With that she started on them again, pacing in front of the twins.

When Molly turned her back, Remus and Sirius smirked at the twins, applauding silently. The twins bent their heads lower to hide their smiles. Arthur who was leaning against the table saw this and casually strode over to them. "You knew?" he asked quietly on the cover of Molly's shouts, his eyes on his wife and children.

"The leaving school bit no," Remus reassured him.

"But the pranks bit yes, we helped," Sirius admitted proudly.

"I can't say I'm proud they quit school but they are adults now. They should know what they're doing; besides at least they did with style."

"Arthur," Sirius faux-admonished, "how very Marauder of you."

Arthur smiled wickedly, "You think you're the only ones they came to?" With that thought he adopted a placating expression interrupting Mrs. Weasley's s tirade, "Molly dear, you can yell yourself hoarse it's not going to change anything." Molly opened her mouth but Arthur cut her off, "The boys have already left, they already have the shop, and the products. They have even managed to promote themselves and have a following. There is nothing you can do now." Molly's shoulders sagged a little and she faced the boys again.

"Have you had any business?" she asked almost against her will. The twins exchanged cautiously hopeful looks.

George cleared his throat, "Well not the shop specifically, we haven't opened yet but we have a ton of advance orders."

Molly's lips pursed and twisted, "I don't like this, not one bit. Your education is important but if this is what you really want so be it. I hope you two know what you're doing."

"We do Mum," Fred promised.

Mrs. Weasley melted and hugged her sons, "Just be careful."

"We will," they chorused.

"And try not to blow up Diagon Alley," she added pulling back with small smile. She left the kitchen followed by Mr. Weasley who nodded with grin at his boys. This left the twins and the Marauders alone and there was that teetering silent moment then –

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant," Sirius said in a low voice. All four broke into goofy grins and began to laugh. Little by little, soon they were cracking up until they couldn't breathe.

"Did you really put in that swamp?" Remus choked.

"Yup," Fred confirmed bringing a fresh of hilarity. They settled at the table and Sirius summoned bottles of butterbeer for them. The twins regaled the Marauders with everything they had done to the toad, all of it being ten times funnier now.

"Then old Flitwick tells her that he could've taken care of it himself but he didn't know if he had the authority." George joked.

"I always liked that man," Sirius wiped his face. "I can't wait to hear what Peeves does to her, her reaction should be priceless."

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Fred imitated Umbridge's shrill tone to general amusement. "We'll see how much she gets, that poltergeist is going to raise hell. I left Lee a niffler, that ought to take of her office." The twins high-fived.

"The Skiving Snack boxes should bring an end to her god awful lessons too," George added.

"Yeah, the old toad will be spending most of her class time in her office, oh wait no she can't," Fred smirked.

"Pity, good thing we left her the swamp to relax in," George shrugged carelessly. "It's a toad's natural habitat I hear," he nudged Remus.

"Oh I wish I could've seen that swamp," the werewolf said wistfully.

"Well then its good we brought these," George reached into his back pocket and pulled out a stack of photographs. "Courtesy of Colin Creevey." He tossed them on the table top and Remus eagerly snatched them up. "Colin put a rush on the swamp photos, they came in just after we got here. They're at the bottom." Remus could not hide his excitement as he rifled to the back. He came to a stop on a photo of Umbridge covered in mud and swamp water, screaming her lungs off.

"Who's the filthy, nasty one now toad?" he gloated with loud laugh. He passed the picture to Sirius who dissolved in fits of laughter on sight.

"I wanna see those fireworks," he gasped out dragging the stack to himself. He shook his head and chuckled at every new display, he paused with a fond smile at one that had Harry in the frame grinning. It was sad that his godson had so few lighthearted moments, it made him almost wish the twins had never left but they had their lives to live. Sirius clapped Fred's shoulder, "I wish you both the best of luck for the shop."

"Thanks Sirius," Fred said gratefully.

"Me too," chimed in Remus. "You are credits to the name of mischief, as far as I'm concerned you're honorary Marauders."

George flushed a little with pride, "Thanks mate, you and Sirius have to come and see the shop someday."

"If I am ever cleared I will be there," Sirius promised.

"I will definitely come for a visit," Remus nodded.

"I propose a toast," Sirius raised his bottle, "Some may call us mischief makers, trouble makers. They say we have no respect, no shame, all we want is attention but they don't understand. Our only goal is to put smiles on those around us and give them a laugh in world that is becoming far too serious. Especially in times like these, people forget to have fun not realising that this is exactly when it is most important. We, gentlemen, dare to have fun and by doing so we inspire others to do the same. In that way, mischief lives on and so does happiness, forever. To Weasley Wizard Wheezes, may it inspire as many people as possible." They clinked bottles and drank until Fred quickly raised his again.

"And down with the bloody big toad!"

"HERE, HERE!"


End file.
